


[VID] Call Me Al

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loyalty, Protectiveness, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon (edited)<br/>Length: 1:45</p><p>A happy belated birthday to deelaundry, who once asked for a McKay-centric vid set to this song. I'm sorry this one didn't turn out with the greatest visual quality—Premiere kept freezing when I tried to deinterlace. One day I may come back to this for remastering, and/or to add the third verse if there's an unfaily way to handle it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[VID] Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/gifts).



> Music: "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon (edited)  
> Length: 1:45
> 
> A happy belated birthday to deelaundry, who once asked for a McKay-centric vid set to this song. I'm sorry this one didn't turn out with the greatest visual quality—Premiere kept freezing when I tried to deinterlace. One day I may come back to this for remastering, and/or to add the third verse if there's an unfaily way to handle it.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/90467722>

  

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/esavr888ded59av/call_me_al.mp4)

   

LYRICS

A man walks down the street  
He says, why am I soft in the middle now  
Why am I soft in the middle  
The rest of my life is so hard  
I need a photo opportunity  
I want a shot at redemption  
Don't want to end up a cartoon  
In a cartoon graveyard  
Bonedigger, Bonedigger  
Dogs in the moonlight  
Far away my well-lit door  
Mr. Beerbelly, Beerbelly  
Get these mutts away from me  
You know I don't find this stuff amusing anymore 

If you'll be my bodyguard  
I can be your long-lost pal  
I can call you Betty  
And Betty when you call me  
You can call me Al 

A man walks down the street  
He says, why am I short of attention  
Got a short little span of attention  
And woe, my nights are so long  
Where is my wife and family  
What if I die here  
Who'll be my role model  
Now that my role model is gone  
Gone  
He ducked back down the alley  
With some roly-poly little bat-faced girl  
All along, along  
There were incidents and accidents  
There were hints and allegations 

If you'll be my bodyguard  
I can be your long-lost pal  
I can call you Betty  
And Betty when you call me  
You can call me Al  
You can call me Al

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/213990.html>


End file.
